


Sacrifices We Make

by dormant_bender



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Kink Meme, OT5 Friendship, Past Abuse, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Rescue Missions, Self-Sacrifice, anticipate angst, guardians of the galaxy kink meme, her mind is dark, into the mind of gamora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kinkmeme fill. </p><p>Gamora learns of her loyalty to the Guardians and is willing to protect them no matter what the consequence, even if it means turning herself over to Thanos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here are the details of the kinkmeme fill: 
> 
> Thanos targets the Guardians of the Galaxy in order to get his favorite daughter back. When Gamora finds out, she makes it look like she betrayed them to return to Thanos, when really she gave herself up to Thanos in order to protect them.
> 
> When the others find this out, they immediately set off to rescue her.
> 
> Bonus points for:
> 
> * Peter calling Thanos and telling him point-blank that he's getting Gamora back, no matter what the Mad Titan wants to throw at them, no matter how many armies stand in their way. 
> 
> * Gamora finding out that the Guardians are coming for her and trying to get them to stop by insulting each and every one of them to make them hate her, rather than have them die on her behalf.
> 
> ** Peter doesn't fall for it and tells her they all care for her and they will rescue her no matter what!
> 
> * Glorious team fills all the way with each of the Guardians pitching in to help rescue her!

Loyalty and companionship were once foreign to the fierce assassin known as Gamora, the favorite daughter of Thanos. Sure, she had, had a sister who she fought alongside with and a father-figure that instead of steering her onto a path of righteousness, lead her straight down the path of following in his footsteps. She had only truly been afraid of Thanos when he had mercilessly murdered her parents before her, her near-onyx eyes unable to clamp shut as she had willed them to.

She had only been a little girl, but Thanos had never seen her as such. No, of course not, he viewed her as a potential asset, using her lost and aching heart to turn her into something she had once feared. Her life had been difficult since that day he had stolen her away from her once thriving planet, away from the only life she had ever known. So what if she had always had it easier than Nebula? She had always been willing to please the man that killed her true father, trained harder than Nebula because she desired to use her new-found strength to destroy Thanos herself one day. To watch as the life drained from his eyes, to finally let go of her pent up frustration from the death of her parents; it still haunted her, she was just too numb to scream about it during her nightly terrors.

But, no. She wasn't as cold and ruthless as she originally perceived herself to be. She had met Rocket, Groot, Drax, and Peter. _Peter_.. Perhaps the easiest to get along with of her new ragtag team of misfits was definitely Peter. Something about the half-terran was oddly comforting, especially knowing how he had risked his life not once, but twice to save her and the one time he selflessly saved them all. Never had she had a fellow comrade step in the line of fire to protect her and, under Thanos, she would have never experienced such a thing.

But these people, these people weren't even just people to her anymore. They weren't her comrades either. They were her friends, and friendship had been a peculiar concept to grasp for the woman. Some unseen string seemed to weave their fates together and here they were nearly a year after defeating Ronan, huddled in the cockpit as they chatted aimlessly about the next mission they were given by the Nova Corp. 

"I was thinkin' maybe sidetrackin' a bit, Quill. Heard about this job payin' a whole lotta units, and I think it's right up our alley, whaddaya say? Got all the info on this datapad, why don't ya check it out? Being all goody-goody isn't good for my mind, my paws are itchin' to get into some real fun. Know what m'sayin'?" His little hands toss the lightweight pad in the direction of Peter who barely caught it, having to lean out of his seat to catch the piece of technology before it fell and cracked on the floor.

"I am... Groot...?" Groot had, slowly but surely, grown to just a few inches above Rocket's head, give or take a few inches.

Beady eyes glance towards the Flora Colossus and smirks, "Yeah, buddy, just like old times. 'Cept this time ya' gotta be extra careful--hey, will ya' stop--Nevermind." Murmurs the smallest member of the team, burying his face in his hands and pulling gently at his fur as Groot chews at one of the tiny flowers growing out of his arm, audibly crunching at it.

Peter whistles thoughtfully as he reads the contents of the data-pad, nodding at some parts, before placing it on one of the panels. "Sounds easy enough, why the hell not? You guys up for a little challenge?"

"Peter, do you really think this is a good idea considering how much trust the Nova Corp has instilled in us to complete the mission they assigned?" Gamora stands behind Peter's seat, leaning over it with her elbows on the back.

"Aw, c'mon. You can't tell me you don't miss the feeling of cracking skulls and doin'.. Whatever the hell else you do, breaking fingers, wringing necks.. Occasionally pressing knives to innocent people's throats." Peter teases playfully, a smirk spreading across his countenance as he gazes up at the emerald-skinned woman. Her mouth opens to speak, but closes moments later. "Anyway, it'll kill two birds with one stone then we can kick back and have a drink or somethin' like that." 

"Two birds with one stone? How does one go about doing such a thing? It seems physically impossible, you would need two stones unless--" Drax is abruptly cut off by Rocket's loud groan of annoyance.

"It's a freakin' metaphor."

A small smile finds its way to the assassin's pale, emerald lips as she stares at her friends around her. Something akin to affection glimmers within her usual emotionless gaze, and she finds herself grateful for meeting them. She wouldn't have been the person she is today had she not encountered such wonderful people.

"Guess it's settled then."

A little while after accepting the new-found mission, the team dismantled upon a nearby planet to refuel on gas. Gamora had branched off downtown in search of a bar considering Peter had just told her that tonight he would teach her how to dance in a public establishment. Surely she would have to be drunk a few hours ahead of time to assure that she would even be willing to do such a thing, despite the fact that she had agreed.

Dark eyes glance to and from the signs upon the buildings before finally entering a dodgy one that was nearly vacant. She strolled in and seated herself at the counter, glancing about for any sign of a bartender. She was on guard when she saw that none were present and her hands unconsciously went to the knives she had in holsters upon her hips, ready to retrieve them if necessary.

From the back, an oddly dressed figure emerges wearing a flowing, midnight black robe with something poised in its wrinkled hand, strolling right towards her. She instinctively jolts out of her seat and pulls out one of her knives, poising it in the air as the figure stills before her. Its hand opens to reveal a tiny piece of script, slightly ripped and torn at the edges, but still legible. Hesitantly, she takes it and reads over the lines. Her eyes widened as she realizes what the words on it mean before glancing up to search for the figure, only to find that no one was there. 

She finds herself close to tears, which was bizarre for her, and tears the message into shreds until there's nothing left. An idle hand reaches in the pocket of her leather pants, retrieving a tiny piece of technology. She fiddles with it idly, it had been a tracking device that had been implanted into her skin when she had been working for Thanos. Once she had decided she would change her fate, she had painfully ripped it out of her skin, and by herself at that. It hadn't hurt as she had expected it would, she was far used to excruciating pain.

She leaves the quaint pub and glances down the street, hearing the others call her name. Ivory teeth sink into her lower lip as she makes a decision she hadn't truly thought through and runs in the opposing direction, bypassing standers without so much as an apology until she finds a line of crafts near another fuel station. She finds a few empty ones and steals one from the bunch, pressing the tiny buttons on the console and ignoring the shouts of disapproval from those around her. Instead she grips the steering gears within her hands and hovers above the ground before flying higher into the atmosphere, zooming as quick as the small shuttle would allow into galaxy and away from the Guardians.

"So long, my friends." She breathes quietly to herself, as if they could hear her words of departure. "Please do not come searching for me." And she hopes that somewhere deep inside them that they're relieved that she is gone on her separate way, relieved that they would no longer hear her scoldings.


	2. The Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the lead.

It doesn't take long for the others to realize her disappearance, especially since a Zen Whoberi was definitely one of the more striking of alien races. There were no signs of the deadly assassin, no sight of her emerald skin, no sight of ombre hair, absolutely nothing. All of the remaining guardians spring into action as they split up into groups of two, searching in each and every possible direction she could have fled to.

"Dammit, Gamora.. Where the hell did you run off to?" Peter murmurs to himself as he strides through the bodies clamored around another fuel area, hearing faint whispers about the stolen shuttle missing from the lot.

Drax gazes around and spots nothing out of the ordinary, except a peculiar figure standing far off into the crowd with a hood covering his/her distinguishable characteristics. However, he thinks nothing of it as he pushes through the crowd. "Have any of you seen my green-skinned companion? She is of this height," He emphasizes with his hand how tall she is, "and was wearing leather, you may formally know her as Gamora."

One man appears outraged just by the name itself as he steps up to the blue-skinned man, "Glad to hear that bitch is missing, it's about time somebody smoked her out."

Peter hears the man and has to push Drax out of the way to avoid any further trouble with the Nova Corp, because surely word would spread fast and a search party would be sent out throughout the galaxy. "Back off, Drax, and you--You shut the hell up, alright? Know why we still have a galaxy? S'not just cuz of me, s'cuz of her too. So, just shut the hell up." He narrows his eyes at the man who only spits at him in return, causing him to deliver a swift punch to the man's face, hearing a satisfying 'crunch!' A hiss escapes his pale lips as he uncurls his fist, shaking his hand out. "Jeez, man, the hell is your face made out of? _Concrete_?"

Drax places a warm, appreciative hand on Peter's back. "Thank you, Quill, for I would have," He doesn't speak anymore as he places a finger to his throat and makes a diagonal line. "That imbecile is of no importance to us, not if we intend on finding friend Gamora."

"I saw her speaking to one of Thanos' goons." Says a voice from the crowd, shoving through the throng of people.

"Nah, doubt it was her. Mora wouldn't do that to us," Peter dismissed the idea entirely and gazed around for anyone else who might have actually seen her.

Drax, however, sees the genuine look glimmering in the man's eyes and grunts. "You have seen the green-skinned woman? Tell me what you have seen."

His feet awkwardly waver from side to side, kicking at the dirt beneath his feet. "There was a man at this pub, and she was talkin' to him.. Or looked like she was, I'm not really sure.. But the guy, the man in black, he handed her somethin'.. Whatever it was, she high-tailed it right on out of there. Seemed to be in a hurry. Recognized the guy from a broadcast of wanted goons.. She looked upset."

With a firm clap on the back, making the mans body shift inwards, Drax accepted his explanation. "Then it is true, Quill. I knew she would always have a sense of loyalty to Thanos," His hands ball into fists at his side as he turns towards the shuttles again, assuming she was the theft who had stolen it. "And now she has gone to alert Thanos--"

"Hey you, shh. Now, I'm tellin' ya'. She wouldn't do that to us, she wouldn't. We're like a family, she said it herself. I mean--of course, family tells each other they love each other.. We're more of a dysfunctional family, actually, but.. But that's besides the point." A small frown forms upon Peter's lips as he looks upon the man, whose faced had hardened considerably. "I know she wouldn't, she'd never turn on us."

He would be lying if he said he didn't have his doubts about the green-skinned woman, especially considering her history and role in the numerous deaths of innocents, not to mention he partially blamed her for the death of his family. "I suppose you may be right. Let us return to the Milano, regroup with the others, and discuss this further in the comfort of the ship where there are no eager ears listening." He glances to a curious group of fuchsia skinned girls who blink and giggle in embarrassment over being caught by the two, famous Guardians.

Peter, however, wasn't even listening as he catches sight of the man who had given them the information on Gamora, seeking him out through the crowd. "Hey, wait up!" He shouts over the people, excusing himself as he passes a pair of twins, offering them a wink. "You said you saw her at a pub, am I right? Which pub? Lead the way, Sherlock."

"Sherlock?" Drax piped up from behind him, catching his breath as he places a hand upon Peter's shoulder. "I do not understand, Quill, what is a 'Sherlock.' Is that this young man's name?"

"Ah, shit. It's a book, Drax, I'll explain or somethin' later. Might have a copy or somethin' somewhere back on the Milano." He waves his hand dismissively as the young man hesitantly walks them into the direction of the pub, motioning towards it. "Thanks, but, uh--Get outta here kid, I may be a hero.. But all heroes have enemies, right? Wouldn't wanna see you hangin' from a pillar or somethin'." With a wince, the man scampers off into the opposite direction, not once glancing back at them. "Alright, Big Guy, you go first."

"Why must I go first, you are more than capable of entering this grimy establishment. You are, after all, in front of me." Drax states in an attempt to be polite, motioning towards the door in front of them. "Ah, I understand. You are afraid that someone will kill us two like the metaphor, correct? You and I being the two birds and the perpetrator throwing stones at us until we are dead?"

"Y'know.. That's not funny, and that's not even how that metaphor goes. That's more of a metaphor of a metaphor, which technically cancels out that metapho--You know what? Never mind." Peter mentally slaps himself and instead presses through the doors, whipping one of his guns out from its holster and holding it outwards as he glances around. "It's empty, Drax, come on in."

Curious eyes glance around the vacant pub, presumably one of the last locations the assassin had been seen before her disappearance. There was a single glass on one of the greasy tables, half-full, with lipstick stains on it, while two bottles of toxic yellow looking liquid sat upon another table. Their noses crinkled in disdain at the rancid odor emanating from around them, noting the stained walls and other disgusting attributes.

"Look around for anything useful," Peter states simply as he saunters towards one of the bottles, curiously glancing at the dates upon the labels. "This is over three hundred and somethin' years old," mused the man as he picked it up and placed the cork between his teeth, tugging it out after a few tries. 

"I do not think that is appropriate, Quill." Drax scolds as he gazes along the tables and floor until something shiny reflects off of his belt. His gaze narrows as he glances down towards his belt, shifting slightly, as he watches the light and follows the gleam into one of the corners near the bar counter. "Quill, Quill, come." He demands, glancing back to find the man sipping at the bottle within his grasp. "I believe this may belong to Gamora." He states in a confident tone as he retrieves the knife and holds it near his face, noting the tiny script written along the edge of the blade.

Quill almost instantaneously dropped the bottle upon the floor, mentally groaning because it was the best wine he had tasted in a while, and finds himself jogging toward Drax. He snatches up the knife and he, too, read the script, or attempted to anyway, of the language that was completely foreign to the both of them. "Yuhp, this is definitely hers. Quote and all. But, the question is: why is it here and not with her?"

"Perhaps she had engaged in battle and fled upon defeating her opponent after properly disposing of the body?" The blue-skinned man offered with a shrug of one of his shoulders, gazing at the weapon within Peter's grasp. "I do not believe she would carelessly abandon her prized possession like this had she not had a reason behind it."

"Ugh." Peter groans outwardly as he offers the knife to Drax, who places it in one of the straps of his belt. The dark-haired blond cradles his face in his hands and releases a deep sigh. "What the hell is she up to?" Echoes from between his lips as he instead places his hands on his hips this time. "Look, before you start goin' on about how it's some memento or somethin' for us, let's just get back Rocket and Groot. Alright?"

With only a nod in response, Drax follows Peter outside of the door and outside of the establishment. They are both miraculously silent as they walk among each other, not bothering to entertain the citizens who were graciously thanking them for saving the galaxy. Usually Peter ate it up, offering warm smiles and autographs, which apparently weren't a thing for people on different planets. But now? Now he was too concerned about Gamora, too concerned about the possibility of her turning on them even though he knows in his heart that she  
would never do that.

Anger and hostility seemed to fuel within the man the more he thought about what could have happened to her. If someone, some low-life thug, had gotten their hands on her, there's no telling what he would. She had once mentioned a few torturing techniques once while they were watching a small Groot; Drax and Rocket having gone out to bet a few units. Now Peter had never considered himself to be sadistic, not even in the slightest. But if he had found out someone had taken her, there's no telling what he would. He just wanted her back and in one piece; wanting to see that tiny smile that sometimes graced her lips or even the roll of her eyes as he shamelessly flirted with her. Just to see anything characteristically Gamora would make him feel at peace.

To their luck, Rocket and Groot had returned to the Milano and were sitting on the floor of one of spacious rooms inside. When they had initially heard the door swish open, they had hopped to their feet in hopes that they had found the woman and that endless searching would seize. But it was to no avail seeing as there were only two instead of three coming through the door.

"We looked pretty much everywhere we could, even offered up some units for a lead. We got nothin'. What about the two of you's? Any luck or anythin'?" Onyx, beady eyes glance from one face to another while Drax fiddles with the straps of his belt, retrieving one of her knives. "Hey! Looky here, Groot! Somethin's better than nothin', am I right or am I right?" 

"I am Groot...?" His voice is concerned as he speaks, eyes wide and glassy.

"Nah, she's probably fine. Don't worry too much about it," Rocket assurred Groot as he placed a tiny hand onto the bark of his back, giving it a firm pat. "Now out with it, the hell is takin' ya' so long?"

Drax and Peter look at each other for a moment, as if silently communicating who would be the one to bring up the subject. With a sigh, Peter pulls up a crate and plops down into it, motioning for Drax to speak. He runs his fingers through his short, curly hair before burying his face in his hands once more.

"We ventured into the town in an attempt to find the green warrior, but she was nowhere to be found. However, we spoke to a witness who stated that he had seen her within the confines of a pub speaking to a hooded man who handed her something. According to this man, the hooded man was one of Thano's goons. I posed that Gamora may have betrayed us and taken information to Thanos, though Quill has reason to believe otherwise." Drax spoke slowly as he paced back and forth, clearly as unsettled about the whole situation as Peter was.

"Ya' don't really believe that, do ya'? The only person that wants to see Thanos deader than a door-nail other than you, is her." Rocket states in disbelief as he raises his little paws in the air with his outburst. "Doubt she'd go at it alone, she ain't stupid. She got street smarts," His little paw taps against the side of his head as he glances at Groot who is frowning and slouching. 

"I.. Am.. Groot..?" His little arms make a crunching noise as he hunches over slightly, the look upon his small countenance unreadable.

Rocket offers a reassuring smile to the little guy, even though he doesn't even glance up to catch it. "Would I really lie to ya', little guy?"

However, instead of stating the flaws in his statement, Drax is concentrating more on the metaphor than anything. "I am attempting to make a plausible explanation for how one can be 'deader than a door-nail.' Nails are inanimate objects that sustain no life, how can one have the life force to perish?"

"Will you shut the hell up?" It's Peter this time who speaks up, hearing a murmur from Rocket about 'finally someone says it.' His hands are by his sides now and the blue man has stopped his pacing to stare at him. In fact, they were all staring at him as if awaiting his plan. 

"Lemme guess: you're gonna make another speech again, aren't ya'? About how we're gathered in a circle and we're a buncha' jackasses or somethin'?" Rocket states with a snicker, despite the situation. Always trying to keep the mood light. 

"Nope, but what I _am_ gonna say is.. I don't give a shit what happened to her, cuz we're gonna find her regardless. She's one of us, and you gotta admit we're one helluva team with her." Sometimes, they all decide, Peter has the potential to be a great leader. "We're gonna get off our asses and stop feeling useless because we're the _Guardians of the Galaxy_. This is what we do. Now, we happen to be missing one of our own, and we're gonna go out there and we're gonna save her. Because that's what we do. And, yeah, Thanos is gonna try and kill us and we'll probably get shot at a few times.. But it'll be worth it in the end. You all know she'd do it twice for you, if she had to." 

Groot starts to clap his little twiggy arms together at the short speech, a tiny smile appearing upon his lips. "I am Groot." He says excitedly, "I am Groot."

"Only Groot would be excited ta' die," Rocket murmurs with a heaved sigh before standing up. "Alright, I'm in. Let's go save us a Gamora."

Now Drax, on the other hand, was still slightly on the fence about the whole situation. Naturally so, considering she had presumably fled to her previous employer. But something about the time they had spent together, and the numerous apologies she had attempted made him think otherwise. As cold-hearted and cruel as she could be, she had still never abandoned them regardless of the turmoil within the team. She had always been one of the first to volunteer, because self-righteousness seemed to be a trait of hers.

"Let us set forth and rescue friend-Gamora."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. lemme know what you guys think ? Constructive criticism welcome :) x


	3. Chapter 3

That task was easier said than done, of course. Considering a full day had passed since they had declared their mission, ignoring their task that had been given to them by the Nova Corps. They would explain in detail why they had ignored their duty, and they were more than sure the Corp would be understanding. Rocket had gone to rock on his datapad, attempting to find a signal of some sort to get into contact with Thanos or even with one of his mainly followers. 

Drax, on the other hand, had been relatively stressed out about the situation and mainly stayed away from the others. Expressing emotion was also peculiar to him, that much he could say he shared with the fearless assassin. He wasn't sure what he could say to the others who were also more down and quiet than usual. So, instead of possibly leaving himself vulnerably to saying the wrong thing and being lashed out at, he remained cooped up with his knives. Even though he had spent hours upon hours polishing them until his reflection was crystal clear, he still couldn't seem to stop. He had to occupy his time somehow.

Peter was a completely different story from the rest, seeing as he had investigated her bunk thoroughly. There were no letters or any devices on or under her mattress or anything that could be a possible link between her and her former-father figure. Matter of fact: there wasn't much there to begin with, considering she was probably the least materialistic one out of the bunch. There were dark crescents resting upon his eyes already and he hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night, falling asleep upon one of the consoles in the cockpit in case of any word from here--there was none, of course, only the sound of his Walkman playing around his neck. 

When it was time for lunch, they had put the ship on autopilot and filed into the small kitchenette. They weren't exactly sure why, especially considering none of them had an appetite. Minus Groot, but Rocket had already taken care of that with a little bit of water and more potting soil.

"I am Groot?"

"We're tryin' as hard as we can here, buddy. " Rocket's usual snark had fizzled and he, too, was feeling the effects of not having the assassin around. Dare he say, he actually missed her constant nagging and complaints about the filthy ship she resided in.

Tanned fingers absently toyed with the zipper upon his leather jacket as he glanced around the group, a tiny frown forming upon his lips. "Nothin' from you either?" Peter silently curses to himself, glancing at the datapad within the raccoon's clutches. "Try it again."

"M'tellin' ya', Quill. I got nothin'. Nothin' encoded, no hidden systems, there's nothin'." Rocket stated as he taps upon the screen, toying with a few codes here and there and attempting to widen his access to the networks. "Wait a second.." He mumble to himself, gaining the attention of those around him.

"What is it, small, furry one?" Drax inquires as he leans forward within his seat, anxious for any type of update.

Said furry one and dark-haired blond shushed him immediately after he spoke, Rocket staring intently at the screen with his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. Peter rose out of his seat and hovered over the smaller one's shoulder, peering at the screen with furrowed brows as he attempted to figure out just exactly what was going on. 

"And.." Rocket started as he moved his little fingers a little faster. Eventually the device makes a static, buzzing noise before the blurry outline of Thanos himself is visible. "That's how ya' do it."

Tanned hands scoop up the device and tap on the screen, gazing at the lavender colored figure on the opposing side of it. "Hey.. Hey! Ya' big, ugly bastard. Listen up," Peter states, Thanos not even moving an inch as his throne bobs from it's hovering position. "You happen to have someone very important to me--" There's an audible throat clear from around him. "To _us_.. And we'd like her back. I don't give a single shit what you throw at us cuz, at the end of the day, Gamora belongs with us. You think we give a shit," He shifts the tablet towards the other three casually lounging about, thoroughly amused by the latter. 

"Bring on an army, man, bring on a dozen armies. I dunno if you know who we are, but, not to toot my own horn, but, uh--We're the Guardians of the freakin' Galaxy and if we can save a galaxy, we can sure as hell get Gamora back safe." A confident smile graces his features and for the first time since that night, he can feel power surge throughout his being. "And there's not a goddamn thing you can do about it."

Deep, husky chuckles emanate from the bulky man on the screen as he shifts within his throne so Gamora is visible in the background. "Gamora, my beloved daughter, has made her decision to return to her rightful place. I did not force her to do anything that she did not desire to do herself. I bade you luck when you attempt to rescue her. After all: she is my daughter before anything else, isn't that right Gamora?" 

Her emerald form is locked in the same place as she was before, her body not shifting in the slightest as the little camera within the asteroid floats towards her. Her countenance is masked into an emotionless one, a mask she had perfected as a child. "You are correct, father." She confirms, staring straight into the camera, her stoic expression disturbing to Peter.

"This is absolute bullshit, and you know it, Thanos." Peter started with a huff, though he is more or less relieved to see her alive and well. "We're coming and you better b--" And with that, the camera blurs out until there's nothing left but static. "Son of a bitch." Peter curses as he shoves the tablet back towards his furry friend, kicking the crate he had been previously sitting on until it clatters against the walls.

"You heard the man, let's get goin'. We gotta save Pete's girlfriend before he loses what's left of his mind." Rocket teases lightheartedly, earning a clap on the back and a chuckle from Drax. 

"Yes, let us get going." Drax agreed. 

"I am Groot." 

An amused smirk twitches at the corner of his mouth and he nods at Groot, giving him an affection pat on the bark. "That's the spirit! Groot says we should hit up a weapon's arsenal, maybe get a few bombs, let me make a few minor adjustments and add other little do-dads to the guns we already got. How 'bout it?"

"Sounds like a plan, I'll go set the coordinates. Drax, you get all the knives you can find. Groot, you go--You go practice or something in the training center, you're a little out of practice, buddy. Rocket, you go do your thing, just don't steal the showerhead this time. We actually need that." Peter offers a grunt as he connects gazes with the men in the room, nodding in contentment. "Gonna kick the shit out of Thanos, never thought I'd say that." 

-

Something inside of her had fluttered at the thought of her friends coming to her rescue, but that was the thing. It wasn't as if she was there with Thanos because she was being forced to oblige, she was there because she had came here herself. Despite the fact that she had confirmed that fact aloud, they were still adamant about diving into battle and possibly losing their lives just to get to her. 

Never did she shed a tear over any of her many victims, no matter their cries and their pleas. She had realized that all shrieks sounded the same anyhow and that with a twist of her wrist, she was surrounded by silence and plastered with crimson red splatter. She would use the back of her hand to wipe off the warm droplets, not bothering to breathe a word as the goons around her stared at her, some trembling and fear and others wishing to be worthy of her.

But there she was trying to protect her friends, protect someone for once. There was no way she would be able to bare seeing the grimaces upon their dying faces, couldn't stomach the thought of days, weeks, maybe even years without seeing that broad smile of Peter's flashing at her every second of the day. 

"The biggest idiots in the galaxy," she breathes to herself as she walks out of earshot from Thanos, her father-figure shifting his throne to face the endless galaxy. "My idiots." She corrects herself with a tiny, affectionate smile. And that was exactly why she wasn't going to allow them to find her or get any closer to her location, for that matter. She would have to break them.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. I'm not really sure how many parts this story will have, I'm just kind of going with the flow here.. But I've written about three chapters, so.. :) xx
> 
> If you enjoyed, leave me a comment or two? I'm excited to know how I'm doing since I just started writing for this fandom a few days ago. xx
> 
> ( I wanted to hurry and get this out, so there may be errors. I'll fix them tomorrow morning. xx )


End file.
